Servitude
by Sinnatious
Summary: Whilst training under Hiko, Kenshin get kidnapped again by slavers of the worst kind, and Hiko comes to his resue. Warning: rated for slight yaoi, implications of rape, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin, or any of the characters in it. I am making no money off this piece of writing (wish I was, though, but then I guess I'd get sued), therefore please leave me alone, I haven't done anything wrong.  
  
WARNING: Rated R, even though it might be more PG-13 but I wanted to be safe for slight yaoi content, implications of rape, and violence. Maybe some language in there too, but I think most of that I put in Japanese. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! No flaming! If you don't like that kind of content, don't read it!  
  
Author's Note: This is set when Kenshin is still Hiko's pupil and is a BIT of a what-if fic, maybe of some event that could've first sparked the Battousai in Kenshin. So therefore, though there's a fair few references to things from the OAV, there are huge conflicts with the plot so please don't outline them all to me, I've watched Kenshin enough to know what they are, I just wanted to write this fic for some obscure reason. Reviews are appreciated, but flames are not. Contrary to popular belief, I'm well- versed in insults, swearing and general gutter language of several languages, so there's no need to attempt to educate me. Your consideration is most appreciated.  
  
____________________________  
  
Servitude Chapter One  
  
By Sinnatious *****  
  
"Baka! Can't you do anything right?"  
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth in frustration, forcing himself to respond politely. "I'm trying, Shishou."  
  
The 13th successor of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu snorted. "Trying? You think your opponents in battle will take pity on you just because you're TRYING?"  
  
Forcing himself not to make any snide comments under his breath that would surely result in punishment, he muttered a feeble excuse. "But Shishou, we've been practicing all day, and I haven't eaten since dinner last night. I'm tired." Probably the wrong thing to say, but too late to take it back.  
  
"Baka deshi!" Kenshin almost didn't notice the insult anymore. "If you hadn't let supplies run low, you wouldn't have had to skip meals! And if you don't push yourself, you'll be a puny little weakling forever!" Hiko snapped. His master was more irritable than usual today, probably because the said lack of supplies had forced him to ration his sake. The apprentice decided not to point out that the reason he was still so small was probably DUE to the fac that he had to practice all day and miss meals; he had learned early on that it wasn't wise to either annoy, or surprise for that matter, a master of the Hiten Mitsuryugi style, not that it would be easy to surprise his master anyway.  
  
Hiko Seijuuro seemed to have had enough of taunting his pupil for the day, though, Kenshin's weary body stiffening with hope as he turned back towards the little hut that they called home. That hope was quickly dashed, though, when the larger man called behind him, "Don't even THINK of coming back until you can show me a perfect Ryu-Tsu-Sen! And after you've done THAT, get us some more firewood! We're out!"  
  
Aghast, Kenshin exclaimed, "But Shishou!"  
  
"It had better be PERFECT!" Hiko called behind him, before he and his white mantle blended in with the trees on the way back to the hut.  
  
Sheathing his katana temporarily, Kenshin glared at the straw figure he had been practicing on as if IT was somehow responsible for his misfortune. Crazy old man, if he hated having an apprentice so much, why bother taking him on in the first place? He would have been better off with the slavers.... scratch that thought, but it was certainly a close second. At least the slavers occasionally fed him.  
  
Hiko wasn't exactly the lenient master, that he was not. Either way, he'd better do as the crazy drunk old swordsman said, lest HE be the one ending up on the business end of a Ryu-Tsu-Sen rather than an unfortunate pile of straw. This comforting thought in mind - how did he get to sleep at night? - he unsheathed his blade and focused on that maneovre once again.  
  
About the thirty-second time, going through a still sloppy strike on a barely-recognisable dummy, Kenshin noticed his focus begin to slip as the one dummy became two briefly. Pulling back from the clumsy blow, he wiped sweat off his brow and for the first time noticed how dark it had become. If he couldn't even see straight, how was he supposed to even HIT the infuriating thing?! He wasn't even twelve years old yet! Had his master forgotten he was human?  
  
On the thirty-third strike, Kenshin decided enough was enough. It was getting beyond dark, and Hiko didn't like cooking, so perfect or not he was willing to bet that his master - he struggled to remember not to insert a less complimentary term there, lest one day it slip out accidentally - would at least give him slack to avoid having to cook himself. First though, he admitted to himself, sighing for what had to be more times than the number of blow's he'd landed on the admittedly trashed dummy in just this day, he had to get firewood. He cast another useless glare at the dummy. It was so torn up he could almost use that.  
  
So it was that another hour later, in another part of the forest, Kenshin found himself muttering a long string of expletives (sword style not being the only thing learnt from Hiko) as he dragged sticks and logs around with him, still trying to find some decent dry firewood. His blue gi snagged on a branch he hadn't seen in the darkness and the unfortunate sound of tearing fabric could be heard. Oh, Shishou was going to have his butt for that one. So much for getting any slack. Maybe he should just drop the firewood and go back to practicing right now.  
  
It wasn't many moments after than thought crossed Kenshin's mind when he thought he felt several unfamiliar ki nearby. Granted, in his exhausted, dizzy state he could be reading his own ki (though technically impossible) over and over again and still not be sure, but better safe than dead. He dropped the firewood and darted behind the nearest cover - a tree.  
  
"Shimatta," Kenshin cursed. He was to be the 14th successor of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu and the best reaction he could come up with was to hide behind a tree?  
  
.....Well, at least he could. He'd like to see Hiko try and hide behind a tree and get away with it.  
  
Hiding, though, he suddenly felt wasn't about to do him much good. Now that he was actually paying attention, he was fairly certain that he was surrounded. Maybe as many as ten.... his velvet eyes strained to pick their forms out of the darkness. His vision clouded, and he blinked it back. Now wasn't the time to be getting tired, he'd been tired all day, it was about time to focus already! He'd never escape the taunting if his master proved himself right.  
  
Nothing like defiance to inspire an exhausted individual.  
  
There, movement! Springing into action before he barely registered what he was doing, Kenshin dodged the big brute of a man who came out of seemingly nowhere. Thank you, Hiten Mitsuryugi, from the bottom of my heart. Almost as quick, another came, until all ten men - none of them all that good- looking, he noticed, and decidedly unsavoury - came within his limited range of vision, most having made at least one attempt to grab him, now unsheathing their swords. Hopelessly outnumbered. Kenshin briefly contemplated yelling for help, quickly dismissing the idea - bruise to the pride aside, he was too great a distance from the hut for Hiko to even hear. Still, it hard to restrain himself. He wasn't certain he could take care of ten intruders all at once, but Shishou could probably handle it in the middle of chewing him out and drinking sake.  
  
He drew his katana, steadied his breathing and carefully watched all those around him, who hadn't said so much as a word yet. It registered that they had to be after him or his master for something, but they hadn't even bothered to say what! Being as unfamiliar as he was by now with most of the affairs of the outside world, though, Kenshin didn't really give it a great deal of thought. Especially since, the next instant, he was dodging three of the attacking brutes, leaping into the air to avoid capture or injury. A heartbeat and several strokes later, two of the men were howling in pain from wounds on their sword arms, a third staring in amazement at his cheaper sword missing a great deal of the blade. Pausing only half a second to take a breath, Kenshin leapt into the air again, bringing his sword down to his next target.  
  
Imagine his surprise, then, when his katana met another.  
  
Oh, great, a real samurai. Or maybe not a real one, if he was hanging around with these lowlifes, but either way, in just reading his stance Kenshin was educated enough to know a competant swordsman when he saw one. He wasn't all that impressive-looking otherwise, his only distinguishing feature an ugly scar down the whole right side of his face. Eyes flicking to interpret the other's moves, he swiftly evaluated that once he took care of this one, the others should be short work, and as the others started to hang back, it looked as if he would be given the privilege of a one-on-one fight. Given that this was his first time against any swordsman other than his master, he didn't want to wait for the other man to attack first. Kenshin raised his sword and stepped forward. Trying to use his speed to his advantage, which he found was painfully slow compared to what it should have been, he jumped back, darted forward and under the other's man's blade, aiming to strike for the stomach, each strike blocked though by a familiar flash of metal. The stranger grinned, pushing the flame-haired youth back off him effortlessly.  
  
I should have been fast enough to get past his defenses! He isn't THAT good. Kenshin glared at the other man, who flicked the blade casually and moved into a battle-ready stance. The light was slowly dawning on young Kenshin Himura, though, that these men weren't trying to kill him. Fear snaked through him briefly. It didn't seem natural for them not to want to kill him when they'd just attacked him in the middle of the night on a mountain by the horde.  
  
The others were grinning, now, the first sign of emotion he'd seen from the bunch. The swordsman, though, must have recognised at least some of Kenshin's skill. "Hey, kid, my name's Ishii. Remember it. I might be a famous swordsman one day."  
  
Kenshin said nothing. Why bother with introductions now when they'd only tried to jump him moments ago? The scar-faced man who'd just introduced himself as Ishii rushed him, Kenshin parrying the blow, then using its momentum to sweep at him, his only connection once again with the other man's blade. Kenshin forced himself to put on a burst of energy he didn't really have and leap into the air to strike down decisively - once again meeting cold metal, and his force wasn't enough to cut through the other's blade. Flipping off the sword to avoid a rough landing, Kenshin crouched, then sheathed his katana.  
  
Relax, Kenshin, he told himself, deciding maybe it was time to stop being gentle and start using some more deadly techniques. He moved into a familiar batou-jutsu stance - one of the few techniques that he was good enough at that even the stoic Hiko would compliment him on it - You've been trained for situations like these. If you can't defend your own sorry little hide, then you never have a hope of carrying out the first principle of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu. He would be lying though, if his own sudden slowness, the heaviness of his own sword and the multiple Ishiis appearing before him didn't have him at least intimidated.  
  
Multiple Ishiis?  
  
No, not now! Don't get dizzy of all things NOW! Damn Hiko and his starvation tactics!  
  
As he swayed in position, they were too fast for a weak and diorientated 11- year old boy, even one schooled in Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu, to dodge. A thick arm pinned his arms to his body, a rough hand held a sweet-smelling cloth to his face, and though he struggled uselessly against the stronger, larger form that held him firm, it wasn't long before he succumbed to darkness.  
  
Once the petite form was sprawled on the ground, red hair splayed out almost artfully, the men gathered around him, minus the two grumbling injured who remained in the background feeling sorry for themselves.  
  
"Looks like the rumours were true. He's perfect."  
  
"Good work, Ishii. He was a tough little bugger. Lucky he was feeling woozy."  
  
"Let's hurry and get him chained up with the others. We wasted a whole day of travelling on this little excursion and I'm not going to waste another minute more!" was the samurai's only response.  
  
One of the nameless intruders picked up the redhead, exclaiming at how light he was. After a moment's thought, another removed his katana and dropped it on the ground. "Won't be needing that where he's going."  
  
With that, they carried the young swordsman into the darkness of the night.  
  
**************  
  
Hiko Seijuuro the 13th glanced irritably at the clock on the wall. This was getting ridiculous. How did the baka expect to be able to function at all if he didn't come in for dinner? It'd been a whole day the kid had been without food, he couldn't possibly still be practicing the Ryu-Tsu- Sen. Admittedly, maybe he had been a little harsh on his baka deshi - after all, it had taken himself weeks to perfect the Ryu-Tsu-Sen.....  
  
Muttering unpleasantries, he prepared himself for bed. The kid would no doubt crawl in at some insane hour, and he wasn't going to be found waiting up for him.  
  
_______________________________  
  
So, what did you think? Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin. I do not own anything. I do not even own the computer this is being typed on.  
  
WARNING: Rated R, even though it might be more PG-13 but I wanted to be safe for slight yaoi content (though not really - I'm just being safe), implications of rape, and violence. That was the warning. If you don't heed the warnings, or the ratings, then you can't blame me if you're upset by any of the content. (I do believe there was a serial graffiti artist who decided to paint some slogan along those lines somewhere. Maybe they got sick of disclaimers and warnings at Fanfiction.net. Anyone want to admit they're guilty?)  
  
Author's note: To see the official Author's Note (I wonder if you can find an official Author's Note layout in a textbook somewhere.) see Chapter One. But I will like to say I will be adding another small bit to the starting line-up before you finally reach the chapter, and that's the response to the reviewers, because it's worth the effort to respond to you given that you went out of your way like that to so kindly (and occasionally not-so- kindly, but hey, that's okay too, don't want me getting a big ego there) review.  
  
So here's response to reviewers! Tada!:  
  
Unseen Watcher: Yes, those slavers are going to get it. Anyone have some creative ideas on how exactly they're going to get it? What with university finals, I've hit a creative dead-end.  
  
Lady-Annor: Thank you for your high words of praise, from your review you sound like quite the writer yourself. I'm glad someone else agrees with me that there's not enough Kenshin/Hiko fics out there! And as for the yaoi references, at this stage they'll probably be non-existent (I'm just covering my tracks), but I am working on an idea for another fic that does explore a somewhat shonen-ai situation with Kenshin and Hiko, because, come on, two guys don't live alone on a mountain with each other for that long under a purely platonic relationship. But anyway, I'm rambling, when all I really meant to say was thanks for the review.  
  
Crazy Girl Person: Not to worry, Hiko does develop something along the lines of a heart later. But I figure the only way Kenshin to get as strong as he did was if it had it rough, so...  
  
Gee, three reviews. That was kind of an anti-climax, wasn't it? Oh well, enough drivel from me, on with the fic!  
  
__________________________  
  
Servitude Chapter 2  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
The next morning arrived and Hiko Seijuuro found himself waking up later than usual. Sitting up, out of sheer habit he cast a glance at Kenshin's futon, checking to see that the young boy was still asleep. However, the events of the night before came rushing back at him when found it still empty and undisturbed.  
  
Frowning, throwing off his covers and replacing them with his heavy white mantle, Hiko debated with himself for a moment before deciding to go out and fetch - no, check on, he amended - the baka himself. He'd probably passed out in the field and would catch a fever, which would interrupt his routine to no end. Pausing only to grab his sake bottle and katana, the large swordsman strode out of the hut, first making way to where he had left his apprenitice practicing the night before.  
  
It didn't take him long to arrive in the clearing where the decidedly mutilated straw dummy still stood, but the clearing itself was just as decidedly empty of any other presence. Of course. With his pupil, things were never simple. A cursory glance.... well, it was probably once again more of a glare at the innocent figurine informed him that it too did not know the little irritation's whereabouts, and that said boy had still not yet done as asked and perfected the assigned technique.  
  
He'd better find out where the slacker had disappeared to, then. It was fortunate his often-clumsy apprentice had left something of a trail.... broken twigs, occasional footprints in the softer dirt found him on a meandering trail towards the base of the mountain. What did the child think he was doing?  
  
His answer was given to him when at last he arrived at a pile of firewood. Seems his baka deshi had taken a temporary break from his fruitless exercise to gather firewood. Once again, though, Hiko found himself somewhat perplexed at the lack of his pupil's presence anywhere within the vicinity. Deciding that he didn't like the feeling, he strode on a few more metres before a glint in the grass caught his eye.  
  
Bending down, the usually restrained sword master found himself swearing as he spied his pupil's katana. The glint had been the sunlight off its hilt. Had his pupil had enough and run away? It certainly seemed likely, given the circumstances. No doubt after frustration and exhaustion caught up with the boy he had decided to leave his katana for his master to find and strike out on his own, without even a goodbye the ungrateful little brat!  
  
Irrational sadness came over Hiko, but he quickly pushed it away, labelling the emotion as weak. Still, he found himself admitting out loud, "I suppose it'll be lonely on this mountain from now on." Where would the baka deshi go, though? He had no family, and no doubt hardly any knowledge of the area except that surrounding the mountain..... what a fool. He wouldn't last a week out there, especially without any skills other than swordsmanship.  
  
It wasn't his concern though, if the stupid child wanted to run away far be it from him to interfere. He needed a drink. Rattling the sake bottle at his side and finding it disappointedly empty, Hiko grunted to himself is resignation. He'd have to go into town and get some himself, he supposed. He slipped the boy's sword next to his own at his side, and made his way into the village.  
  
**************  
  
When Kenshin awoke, it wasn't night-time anymore. In fact, he wasn't even on their mountain anymore. His head bumped against the wood behind him, leading him to conclude that must have been what had awoken him, and the sound of horses' hooves and of wagons nearby could be heard. So, he was in a wagon, then. Muddling as his senses were, they were sharp enough to detect multiple kis in his direct vicinity, but none were even vaguely threatening, even as the emotion around him made him somewhat claustrophobic as he desperately tamped down on his senses. He hadn't considered it before, but attuned as he was, it was quite a shock to go from the serenity and isolation of Hiko's mountain refuge to being surrounded by over a dozen stressed people.  
  
Risking opening his eyes, the young swordsman found himself similarly alarmed at his situation immediately. The first thing he noticed was the absence of his sword. The second thing he noticed was that his hands and feet were in chains. In panic, he looked about him, trying to see either a means for escape, his sword, or his attackers from the previous night.  
  
"You're wasting your time, boy," drawled a voice across from him. Kenshin looked over, and in the dim light of a sealed up wagon managed to make out the features of a beautiful, if surly-faced, woman with black hair and equally dark eyes. Her clothes were ragged and dirty from over-use, and her expression had a pinched look the meaning of which was beyond him to determine.  
  
"And why is that?" Kenshin replied, though ceasing his temporary struggle.  
  
The woman gave a look of scorn. "Don't you know what's happened to you?"  
  
Kenshin thought about this for a moment, and though he had a few ideas, he was definitely out of touch with the rest of the world so shook his head no.  
  
Sighing, she explained, "You were picked up by slavers. And not just any slavers. These ones run a brothel in Kyoto. Consider yourself a victim of their perverted tastes."  
  
Each word impacted like a bruise on the young apprentice. Slavers? He'd been through that once, sworn never again. He trained with Hiko primarily for the fact that he didn't want to have any repeated episodes from his last brush with slavers. With a growing sense of horror, he noted the other occupants of the closed-in carriage, all similarly bound - most were young women, but there were some young girls and boys that could've been younger than even he. Most were weeping or attempting to cling to each other for comfort. The children, he guessed, were orphans - that had been how he'd first wound up as a slave so many years ago.  
  
He resumed vainly searching for any way out of this repeated nightmare. The dark-haired woman across from him spoke again. "Unlike the others, you were unconscious when they brought you in. Why's that?"  
  
Kenshin considered briefly dislocating his thumb in order to get free, but then his feet were bound too and even with his hands undone couldn't get those free, and given that he wasn't sure it was even possible to dislocate an ankle...... He'd have to bide his time, then. "I wasn't aware they were slavers. If I'd known they were......" Kenshin faltered briefly. If he had known, what would he have done different? Kill them? That woman was staring at him, expecting an answer, so he went off on a tangent. "......I'm a swordsman." He decided to leave out the part about being in training still. Hiko didn't like people knowing about him, much. Then again, why should he care what Hiko wanted? It was his fault he was in this mess..... still, given the situation, it was hard to be mad at his master.  
  
The woman laughed harshly. She seemed to be the only one not torn to shreds by the situation in the entire carriage. Kenshin would have guessed that she didn't have any idea of what she was getting into, but the fact was she seemed to have a very good idea of what was going to happen to them, and the fact she didn't seem to care was almost scary to him. "Sure you are, kid. Whatever. It doesn't matter, you're a slave now. Better get used to the idea, and join your blubbering comrades." She gestured at the others. Kenshin figured she was probably the one who had reduced the rest of them to tears with her blunt explanations.  
  
He stoically calmed himself, though. He wouldn't give any of those monsters the satisfaction. Trying to distract himself, he asked, "What's your name?"  
  
The woman seemed surprised by the question, but answered, "Chizu."  
  
"You don't seem to care that you've been captured by slavers, Chizu-dono. Why is that?"  
  
She visibly hesitated. Who was this red-haired boy? "Phe. I've belonged to various slavers all my life. Who's behind the whip really doesn't make much difference to me."  
  
"I see...." Kenshin didn't have a chance to continue their conversation, because the wagon came to an abrupt halt. The journey had seemed short. How long had he been unconscious for?  
  
The doors at the back of the wagon were open, and all the occupants reflexively recoiled from the bright light. Kenshin was particularly disappointed to see the offending Ishii there with his cronies.  
  
"Alright, bring 'em out, one by one. Take them to the main room and assign them from there. Keep in mind none of them are broken in yet."  
  
.....With the possible exception of Chizu, Kenshin thought dryly, noting that of all of them, the stony-faced woman was the only one not bound. From personal experience he knew that when slaves had been repressed long enough, most of them didn't even think about escaping anymore, much less attempting it, thus no longer requiring chains. The more radical ones might occasionally try to kill themselves, but otherwise.....  
  
Never again, he found himself hissing in his mind. He refused to be broken by slavers again.  
  
Since he was up the back of the wagon, it appeared he'd have a while to wait. He settled back, steeling himself for an opportunity to make a break for it, and trying to ignore the gnawing pain of an empty stomach. Of course, without a sword, he wasn't much of a match against anyone, given how small he was.  
  
Chizu noticed his positioning and smirked. She wasn't the most pleasant woman he'd met, but then, given the few he had met it didn't make much difference. "How's your luck, kid?"  
  
The kami certainly hadn't been kind to him in his short life. Orphaned, sold to slavers, all the people he knew had been killed, then he had the inopportune luck to be taken in by Japan's harshest sword master, to live on a mountain with the grumpy drunk for a few years before landing right back in the lap of slavers again. "Not very good."  
  
"Then it's probably about to get even worse."  
  
Kenshin returned his full attention to the woman across from him. "Why do you say that?"  
  
She chuckled again. "You think they picked you up to work in the kitchens? They've got the ugly ones to do that."  
  
Before he could question her further, Ishii, along with two extras, were undoing his restraints and man-handling him along the way. For what it was worth, Kenshin tried to make a grab for one their swords, but when said sword was soon pressed against his throat, he desisted. After a gesture from another of the slavers, Chizu followed, looking mildly impressed at the extra security the young boy had warranted.  
  
They unceremoniously threw the young swordsman into a sealed off room, with only a skylight to allow in any light. Ishii called in only one threat after him. "We'll be back for you later, boy." He laughed, and slammed the door behind him, leaving a guard by it.  
  
Kenshin was left alone. He hugged his knees to his chest, wondering briefly what exactly a brothel was. Skilled for his age as he may have been, sheer lack of interaction with society did leave him with a certain degree of.... innocence? Perhaps that wasn't the right word. Inexperience.  
  
Perhaps it was better to sleep to conserve strength - at least it would help him avoid the screaming of his stomach at him for food. His head nodded, as he tried to allow sleep to take him.  
  
"Shishou....."  
  
***************  
  
Hiko sat the table on his own, taking a leisurely drink of sake. Fortunately his intimidating appearance kept most of the local idiots from approaching him, and those that were brave enough to even attempt conversation, waitress and owner included, were quickly scared away with a fierce glare. Perhaps at another point in time he would have made an effort to be more cordial, but his pupil's desertion bothered him a great deal more than he would ever admit.  
  
Busy drowning his sorrows in sake, Hiko vaguely listened in on the conversations around him, once again a habit more of his swordsmanship training than a conscious act.  
  
The family near him was discussing the weather, of all things. Another couple was having a discussion about the price of a new kimono. In the times they lived in, people still could be concerned over such trivial things?  
  
It was the conversations from the group directly behind him, though, that most drew his attention.  
  
"....They took all the girls in the field! All of them! How am I supposed to get people to work in my fields now?!"  
  
His companion didn't seem as stressed by the situation. "Why didn't you stop them? They were YOUR employees, after all, not free wares."  
  
The older man who was complaining scowled audibly, if that was even possible. Attuned as he was to reading ki, Hiko didn't even need to turn around to guess the expression on a person's face. "I would have, but they had swords, and not just a bunch of jerks hefting katana either. If I went against them, I'd lose my life. Better to just let them take who they want. You don't want to mess with that type of slaver."  
  
Hiko felt a sudden sense of uneasiness settle over him, one he usually associated with a fact overlooked. Slavers?  
  
The other shrugged, taking a swig of his drink. "There's nothing you can do about it. They picked up all the orphans and any unfortunate stray girl in the area last night, all of them are a lost cause. If the rumour-mill's true, they're in some brothel in Kyoto by now. You'll find new employees. Until then, get that extensive family of yours off those embroidered cushions and to work."  
  
By this point Hiko had lost any interest in what they had left to say. Quickly standing and paying the bartender, he strode purposefully back to the mountain, to where he'd found the boy's katana, and now examined the scene with a more critical eye.  
  
The dropped firewood, not placed, but scattered on the ground. Dirt and grass kicked up. A flattened patch of grass, more trampled ground than what even his student in a temper would produce. Not an act of defiance, but a struggle. He noted a small amount of blood on the grass, and immediately felt anger seize him. Those lowlifes had the urge to come and steal HIS apprentice?  
  
He grinned with some satisfaction in the idea that Kenshin was likely more trouble than he was worth, but that was quickly replaced by the familiar frown as, even decent swordsmen or not, how they could take ANY student of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu. As small and imperfect as the little baka was, even at eleven years of age he had attained a remarkable level of skill and should've done more than just scratch up the offending parties, much less get captured at all. He found the remainder of the blade Kenshin had neatly sliced in half. What then, had come over his pupil?  
  
With sudden chagrin he recalled the boy's complaint the previous evening. Seems his efforts in making the boy 'tough' had come back to haunt him. He could've at least given the idiot some food before he'd made him practice until night!  
  
It was too late to consider what had been though, these slavers would have to learn what it meant to cross paths with Hiko Seijuuro the 13th.  
  
Hiko glanced down at his still-empty jug of sake - in his haste he'd forgotten to get it refilled at the shop. He'd heard that they sold good sake in Kyoto.  
  
______________________ So that's the second chapter done. I'd still appreciate your comments and opinions! More coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin or any of the characters in Kenshin. However, if that Lotto ticket I just bought comes to any use to me, I certainly will. Good luck charms, anyone?  
  
WARNING: Rated R, for almost non-existent yaoi content, implications of rape in later chapters, and violence. You have been warned! Now show more sense than any of the characters in RPG games and if you don't want to read those kind of things, don't read this fic! You're only tempting fate! The reviewers have been really good thus far and don't spoil their wonderful attempts by needless flaming!  
  
Author's note: To see the official Author's Note, if there is such a thing, see Chapter One. I hope I'm keeping up with the updates good enough for all of you. I only have a month to get this fic posted! Ahhhh! I should manage though. Please keep reviewing, I need your feedback, it's what inspires me! (That's what all fanfic writers say, but for me it's really true! - Reviewers: sh-yeah, right.)  
  
Speaking of which, here's Response to Reviewers! (Insert fanfare here):  
  
Crystal: If you feel bad for Kenshin now, wait till later. (I think I have a tragic hero complex. Maybe that's why I like Kenshin so much.)  
  
Misanagi: Thanks. Short and sweet.  
  
Crazy Girl Person: Welcome back and thanks again for your great review. I'm glad you're still interested, now if I can just manage to keep everyone's attention..... umm, cameo in Chapter 4? Maybe that'll keep people interested. Gee, everyone keeps saying that these slavers are going to suffer something chronic when Hiko comes around, I hope I don't make an anti-climax out of this. Still, thanks for the feedback!  
  
Alandrem: Right, thanks for the review. Hope you stay onboard with us. (Us? This is a one-person effort! Damn those voices in my head!) I'll try to keep up the spelling and grammar standard. Don't want to be creating any scenes - you know what they say, never point your finger at a crazy person! Does that go for Crazy Girl Person too?  
  
Well, you're probably all sick of me by now, so enough of my babble, here's the chapter.  
  
__________________________  
  
Servitude  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
Kenshin awoke sometime in the night, or perhaps very early morning, there really wasn't any way of knowing. Some cold rice and soup had been left there for him, he doubted the slavers had brought him food, but whoever did, he was grateful to. Despite his hunger, he tried to eat the food slowly so it wouldn't cause indigestion after not eating for so long.... how many days? It was a miracle he still had ANY strength left.  
  
The insufficient meal tasted even worse than when his Shishou cooked, but ravenous young boys don't usually care about that kind of thing too much. Choking down the last of the over-spiced soup, Kenshin then proceeded to examine the room he was trapped in with a more careful eye - now he had the strength, maybe he could even escape. Casting a brief glance at the door, and the line of light visible under it, he sensed the ki of a guard straight away. It wasn't terribly alert, but without a weapon he couldn't risk getting out that way. Of course, if he had a weapon, he could have probably just cut through the walls..... sighing in disappointment, he looked upwards to the skylight, with stars visible beyond. That had to be the only way out then. Get out through there, on to the roof, and hope that there were no guards outside.... but then, why bother posting guards outside? It was clear that they didn't really expect anyone to be able to get out of the skylight when there wasn't so much as a box to climb up on, and given how short he was.... but maybe if Kenshin could get enough height on his jump, he could reach the bottom, then shimmy his way up....  
  
Focusing carefully, stretching his stiff muscles first and gathering his energy around, him, Kenshin ran through several imaginary moves of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu to get enough momentum, and then leapt! Falling just short, his fingers scraped at the small hollow that ran around the bottom edge of the skylight, and he barely caught himself. Shoulder muscles and fingers straining to support his weight, he swung himself around with a low grunt, feet thumping into the other side of the skylight to prevent his falling. Shimatta; the guard's ki at the door suddenly became alert at the noise he made, as he flung open the door, sword at ready. Desperate now, Kenshin fought to pull himself up, ignoring his protesting muscles. He was vaugely aware of the guard yelling as Kenshin disappeared up into the roof. More kis were arriving at the scene, and with alarm Kenshin felt Ishii appraoching.  
  
There was the briefest moment of confusion and surprise in kis below him, mirrored moments later by their own words: "How did he-?"  
  
"Don't stand there gaping, don't let him get away!"  
  
He had reached the top of the skylight to the open roof, scrabbling as fast as he could, even as he sensed the movements of the men below him climbing on each other's shoulders to reach him. He simply couldn't get recaptured, not now! Once he reached the open roof, even without a weapon his agility and speed would give him the undisputed advantage and he'd be out of here faster than any of them could swear upon any deity. He began praying to whatever kami may have been listening to delay the slavers by even a few moments. Not that the kami ever had deemed it necessary to help him out before.  
  
Using his legs to help him slide up along the last distance, reaching for the stars, Kenshin's hands grasped the topmost edge, and he fought to pull himself out of the skylight and on the roof, just as a rough hand wrapped itself around his ankle. That blasted Ishii!  
  
Gasping with the effort, the young red-head tried to shake him off and pull himself back out of Ishii's reach when the older samurai tugged, hard. Fingers straining to hold on, Kenshin couldn't even curse when, upon the next tug, he was pulled from his freedom and sent falling back to the ground. He had been so close!  
  
Flipping, he at least managed to land on his feet, and then avoid the surprised Ishii and fellow slaver who had pulled him down from falling on him. However, there was no point, with nowhere to run to, of avoiding the enraged older man from picking him up his gi and slapping him across the face.  
  
"Baka!" The insult seemed so much more harsh than from when it came from his master's mouth. "That was some stunt you pulled! Think you're ever getting out of here like that?!" Ishii punched him, then threw the young swordsman to the ground and kicked him for good measure. The others quickly joined in, raining blows upon the battered young boy, as he struggled to shield himself.  
  
Maybe one of the kami had heard his silent prayers, though, because before Ishii and his cronies could continue, another one of the foul beings came to the door. "We've got trouble in the back quarter! One of the new girls is causing a scene!"  
  
Scowling, Ishii delivered one last kick to Kenshin's prone form. "You got lucky, boy. But we'll be back for you later, and we'll be expecting more from you next time. All of you, don't stand there grinning, let's go! And make sure that someone seals up that damn skylight!"  
  
Then, just as quickly as they came, they were gone, leaving an embittered and aching Kenshin in the centre of the room, too weakened from his efforts and too sore to even move. It had still taken far too much effort to get up into the skylight. If he ever saw his Shishou again, he'd get him to teach him how to get more height on his jumps.  
  
Stifling a groan, he tried to think of what of Shishou was doing at the mountain by now. He was probably drunk and not even wondering where he was yet. Before he could pursue the thought any further, exhaustion overcame the young apprentice and he drifted back to an unrestful sleep.  
  
*********************  
  
He'd barely been here for more than a few hours, and already Hiko felt his patience being tested.  
  
The city was so irritating, filled with so many idiots that his own baka deshi could be considered a genius, filled with too many people giving him curious glances, filled with too much noise and so many un-trained and notioriously loud kis that he felt as if he was developing a headache. His now-full jug of sake could assist with that problem, but the number of slaver-owned brothels in this city was deplorable, in addition to making his task that much more impossible. He had journeyed through the night to make it here, and at the commencement of this day was already searching for his pupil. If one of those scum so much as laid a hand on Kenshin.....  
  
A pickpocket who had dared try to snatch his sake jug found himself unconscious and swirly-eyed on the ground. If he hadn't been surrounded by witnesses, Hiko would have been tempted to use a Do-Ryu-Sen, but there was no point announcing his arrival any more than his huge size and white mantle did already.  
  
Frowning, he resigned himself to scanning the kis in the city. With a little luck, he might be able to sense the boy, and make this endless task quick and simple.  
  
___________________  
  
This chapter was a little shorter than the others, sorry. Next one coming soon! Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own a lot of video tapes, an alarm clock, a Star Wars poster, a really old TV, and a pair of sunglasses. Is Kenshin on that list? No, no it is not. Neither are any of the characters in Kenshin in it. So leave me alone.  
  
WARNING: Rated R, for almost non-existent yaoi content, implications of rape, and violence. This is your warning. I would say your only warning, but I'm obligated to put this warning at the beginning of every chapter so I suppose by now it hasn't been your only wanring. Ack, I will send myself into a state of insanity yet! (Aside from that time I got put in the mental institution by mistake for eating my driver's license when a policeman asked for it when I was slightly intoxicated. Seriously! It took me THREE DAYS to convince them I was sane - I even got a certificate stating my mental health. But bloody hell, it was hard to explain to everyone where I had been for the past three days. Ooops, I'm sure you don't want to hear about that, I'm here to write about Kenshin, not myself. So sorry. I should give a warning about the warnings.)  
  
Author's note: See Chapter One. Or maybe you could just read the warning. I can't even remember what I wrote in the Author's note of Chapter One anymore. Oh well.  
  
Enough from me, here's reponse to the reviewers!:  
  
Crystal: No, Kenshin does not escape. But he sure keeps trying.  
  
Alandrem: Thanks and you're welcome. Seeing as I can't afford to get an author alert, I will E-Mail people to alert them to updates if they specifically request it - and review of course! ;)  
  
Yumi-no-baka: Okay. Thanks.  
  
Vesca: LOL - though if you don't like Chibi-Kenshin in anguish, maybe you shouldn't read the next chapter. Those who read the response to reviewers are aware I have a tragic hero complex.  
  
Misanagi: Um, thanks. Wow, this is on a favourite story list! Mere words cannot express the honour I feel. Though since when was he YOUR beautiful Kenshin? He's MINE, I say, ALL MINE! (Cat-fight ensues.) Later, a sorely beaten Sinnatious admits, yes, well, I DID say that he wasn't mine in the disclaimer, didn't I? Life's a bitch, indeed.  
  
__________________________  
  
Servitude  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
Kenshin wasn't even entirely certain what day it was anymore. He sat against the wall, hitting his head against it over and over again for no real pupose, mulling over his failed escape attempt through the skylight. If only he had a sword!  
  
He glared at the skylight in question, as if his glare alone would be enough to remove the wooden boards hammered over it, letting in even less light than before. He was still sore, but his anger was certainly a lot more powerful than his pain at the moment.  
  
They hadn't come back since beating him up, and he wasn't looking forward to it either. He needed time to heal, but sitting here in this dim room, just waiting for the monsters to come back and to make good on their threats was.... well, boring.  
  
Chizu had come in at some point bringing some more food, just rice this time. Raising an eyebrow was all she had to say about his condition. Interestingly, she stayed with him while he ate it. He hoped she wasn't going to develope any motherly instincts towards him - he didn't think he could stand to be reminded of Sakura, Akane and Kasumi. His current situation was far too much of a reminder already.  
  
"I guess you got assigned to the kitchens," he finally mumbled.  
  
She nodded, waiting while he chewed on the hard rice. It was amazing it even stuck together. "For now. Not enough others to, really. A bunch of soldiers came in last night, and we're full-pelt just dealing with them."  
  
"Soldiers?"  
  
"The worst kind. I've been getting jeers all day." Was it his imagination, or was the woman being nicer today?  
  
There was a long silence as he kept eating, trying not to appear as hungry as he was. Prior to his new number-one hatred of slavers, it had been of looking weak. Or feeling weak. Or even the idea of being weak. How he put up getting his ass kicked by Hiko in training every day then, he had no idea.  
  
Chizu broke the silence, curiosity overcoming her usual need to be impassive. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Don't play stupid. Try to escape. I'm pretty sure you didn't beat yourself up. Unless you were trying to buy yourself a few days before they start you in on your new life."  
  
Kenshin was silent for a long time, frozen mid-chew. Swallowing took a lot more effort than it should have, but honesty wouldn't be any danger here. "Like you, I've been a slave once before, but that was a long time ago. I don't want to go through it again."  
  
Amazed by the revelation, she pressed, "What happened, then? How were you freed?"  
  
The young boy barked out what sounded like a derisive laugh, not terribly unlike her own from their meeting. "Freed isn't the right word. They were all murdered."  
  
The silence that stretched on while Kenshin finished his 'meal' was uncomfortable, Chizu sensing she had unwittingly tread on a part of the young boy's consciousness better left untouched. Still, the very idea that he had been a slave once, but for a time had been free.... it was intoxicating. It lit a spark of hope where there had been none before. She wanted to know more, so badly, but the sag in his shoulders suggested it was the most she would ever learn.  
  
He'd finished eating, so she gathered the plate and jug of water and made to leave. Before telling the guard at the door to open up for her, though, she turned back briefly.  
  
"I hope you make it out, kid."  
  
His head jerked up at the words. "Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "I guess so that I can believe in freedom, too."  
  
Then she was gone, and Kenshin was alone again. That was how he had been for some time, an occasional stifled moan the only indication of his pain, or even of the fact he was awake, though he did sleep for some time, waking up sometime the next night before falling asleep again. When he'd next awoken, he'd found food once again sitting there, presumably left by Chizu. He ate it, then resumed his silent composure, wondering why they had left him alone for so long. He stretched his muscles so that they wouldn't stiffen. Hopefully, with all of the extra customers Chizu had spoken of, they would have forgotten about him, the only sign the kami were ever going to be slightly lenient on him.  
  
Which brought him to where he was now, sitting there, staring at the boarded up skylight, bored and occupying his time willing his bruises to heal faster. So when he heard voices at the door, he wasn't sure if he was glad for the distraction or dreading it.  
  
"But he hasn't been broken in yet! He's already tried to escape once, he'll probably try to attack you."  
  
A new voice, unfamiliar, responded. Not one of the slavers. Kenshin raised his head, sensing a strong ki, steely watching the door with as much hatred as he could muster. "Just let me in."  
  
"Okay, but it's at your own risk...."  
  
Perhaps he should have been flattered that they considered him such a threat, but somehow that was lost in the moment, besides, he didn't know how many times his Shishou had warned him about getting an inflated ego - it seemed contradictory, though, seeing as Hiko had a larger ego than what Kenshin himself could ever even imagine having...... His thoughts trailed off as the door opened, then shut again, and a tall, narrow-eyed man came in, sat down across from him, and took out a cigarette. For all practical purposes, he seemed to be ignoring him.  
  
Kenshin warily allowed himself to observe the man, obviously one of the group of samurai that had the place in such an uproar. His eyes paused hungrily on the sword he had by his side. Now that he had at least some of his strength back, if only he could get his hands on a sword, even his wakizashi would do.....  
  
"Don't even think of it, kid. I'm just here to have a cigarette."  
  
Kenshin's felt his hopes lift briefly, for some obscure reason, probably more from relief than anything else. He was beginning to get a vague idea of what went on in this place, and wasn't terribly sure if he wanted to know more than what he did. "That's all?"  
  
The narrow-eyed man lit the cigarette, holding it to his lips. The boy tried to ignore the smell. "Hn. And I figure some kid is probably more intelligent company than most of the idiots out there."  
  
How his master would have laughed at that statement. But Kenshin wasn't going to complain.  
  
There was a long silence, which Kenshin was quite happy to allow to continue, though his eyes never once left the other man's katana. Maybe if he could distract him for long enough..... he doubted it, though, this man's ki was far more impressive than even Ishii's, perhaps even approaching that of his master.  
  
"Saito."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name. What's yours, kid?"  
  
He debated telling him or not, but decided there couldn't be any harm. Maybe if he could get this soldier to trust him.... "Kenshin."  
  
"Interesting name. What are you doing here, Kenshin?"  
  
He scowled. "Isn't it obvious?" He immediately regretted it, expecting a blow for the comment, but to his surprise, the other man chuckled.  
  
"I wasn't talking about that. I was wondering why a kid like you has a swordsman's ki."  
  
Attempting to hide his surprise, Kenshin surmised that he was correct in his assumption this man was a far superior swordsman than to any he had met other than his master. Though he was beginning to get the distinct impression that he was never going to come across a swordsman more powerful than his master.  
  
Realising that the other man was expecting an answer, he opted just for shrugging.  
  
This Saito didn't seem happy with just that response. "You've had sword training? What style?"  
  
That, Kenshin certainly wasn't going to answer. So he went off on a tangent, and lied through his teeth. The other man would probably detect it, but what would that matter? "I don't know. I've just been learning it from my master."  
  
Tapping the ash off the end of the cigarette, the other seemed vaguely amused. "Who's your master?"  
  
Damn, another question he wouldn't answer. Didn't this guy take a hint? Why couldn't he just smoke his cigarette and leave him alone?  
  
"You wouldn't have heard of him."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, as if saying 'try me', but when that solicited no response, he did the last thing the young swordsman expected - in fact, probably the last thing any swordsman expected.  
  
He held out his katana to him.  
  
Kenshin looked at it questioning, almost not daring to believe his luck. This man hadn't strike him as the type to let his sword out of his reach, even in the presence of a child, yet he was offering it to him? Had the kami decided to favour him for once after all?  
  
"If you don't want to tell me what your sword style is, then demonstrate. Maybe I'll be able to tell from that."  
  
He wouldn't see any of his sword style - Kenshin grabbed the katana out of its sheathe and moved so quickly he would've been just a blur to any other man. Slicing through the lock on the door and pushing it open, he blew past the guard before he had the chance to cry out. Kenshin raced down the hallways, vaugely aware that Saito was following closely enough to watch. He'd question it later.  
  
Several of the slavers that he recognised accummulated in his way, drawing their swords and calling out warning to the others, yelling something along the lines that the little red-haired maniac was on the loose. They rushed to disarm him, but Kenshin wasn't as exhausted or as dizzy as he had been when they captured him. Parrying their blows easily enough he wounded at least half a dozen of them in the space of a few seconds - somehow not quite able to bring himself to use lethal force just yet, even as completely abhorrent as these men were and how every principle of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu screamed for Heavenly Justice to be called upon them. He was only 11, by the kami! It was a little early to be branding one's self a samurai with those rights.  
  
He darted under another's blade, dislodged it from the man's grasp and sent it flying into the wall - screams of surprise could be heard as it passed halfway through into the next room. He noticed a movement to his left, quickly predicted where the man would move and dodged it. Then, just like that, he was in the clear, with a free run straight to the exit!  
  
Of course, it could never be that easy. Not for Kenshin.  
  
Just as he was making a clean break for the exit, an altogether too- familiar voice sounded. "Not another step, brat."  
  
Kenshin paused as Ishii stepped out in his path, holding a pale-faced Chizu with his sword to her throat. The men behind him that he hadn't wounded too terribly raced to catch up, but kept their distances to see what this unexpectedly proficient little swordsman would do.  
  
"Put down the sword or she dies," Ishii threatened. Chizu gasped a little as he jerked her to elicit a reponse from Kenshin. The boy narrowed his eyes, hesitating. Even he wasn't fast enough to get to the man before the woman was dead.  
  
Chizu struggled in his grasp, despite the danger of slicing her own throat open. "Don't do it, kid, get out of here while you can-" She fell silent as he pressed the blade a little harder against her throat, drawing out a thin line of blood.  
  
Shoulders quivering, Kenshin knew he was defeated. He should have known that the arrogant slaver-samurai-wanna-be would pull a dirty trick like that. He dropped the sword, the clatter as it hit the ground resonating in his ears as though it were a lot louder than it really was. For the second time, he had been so close.... but he couldn't let Chizu suffer the same fate as Sakura, Kasumi and Akane had.  
  
Now sword-less, the others rushed forward and restrained him, roughly handling him back to his cell, as he'd come to think of it, where he had been before. Along the way, he noticed the man, Saito, watching, expressionless, as he moved to reclaim his katana. Then he too, was gone, and Kenshin was left back in the darkness, alone and very much afraid of what was going to come next. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Jeez, I had no idea that this would get old so fast! I don't own Kenshin, or anything in it, not even the set props or Kenshin's hair tie. All yours! None of it is mine! Now, let's move on past this before I once again pressure myself into a mental breakdown.  
  
WARNING: Rated R, for almost non-existent yaoi content, implications of rape, and violence. Yare yare, unless you're one of those people that always skip halfway into the story to see if it gets good, you should already know this. Though this chapter, and the next one, are probably the ones that the rating is for.  
  
Author's note: See Chapter One. Refer to Author's note. It's that wonderfully written little paragraph up the top in which I basically make all sorts of excuses for myself in order to deflect harmful flames, yet at the same time promote reviews - um, this is getting confusing somehow.... alright, who was it that switched my caffeine with sedatives?! Coffee, anyone?  
  
Oh dear, I'm beginning to ramble. It's about this point that I usually go to.... RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS! (Tada!):  
  
Crystal: Um, I agree. (I think.)  
  
Misanagi: Thanks! Nothing brightens my day more than a 100-watt bulb, a strong cup of coffee, or a positive review! I don't know what possessed me to include Saitou, I guess because I like to keep original characters to a minimum, thus avoiding re-writing the entire plot or underlying theme of Kenshin. I will try to keep updating as fast as I can, but at the moment sleep is making the transition from mild annoyance to raging crisis. Damn Uni! Oh, and the thing about eating the driver's license, that's a true story (it was really hard going down, to this day I don't know how the hell I managed it, and apparently, neither did the police officer, hence the assumption of my insanity) and to be honest, I don't really know why I put it in there, maybe I was on a caffeine high or something and felt like sharing a small anecdote with my readers. Wow, how many times have I mentioned caffeine in this so far? Do they have twelve-step programs for that? Anyway, thanks again for the review, and even more importantly, your generosity in sharing Kenshin! (Wipes tears of joy from eyes.)  
  
Crazy Girl Person: I agree! Stupid work and college! While we're on the subject, yes, I guess Ishii is stupid, otherwise.... no, wait, I can't give that away. Ah well, he's a fictional character, we can insult him all we want and no feelings will be hurt (kind of like blaming mysterious breakages and messes around the house on the bogeyman). AHHHH! You know the secret technique of Chibi Huggles! Must... run.... away......  
  
Unseen Watcher: Thanks! The untrained kis thing was something I actually picked up from when I did some sword training (I'll be buggered if I can remember the style) a while back as a hobby - this was before I was even interested in Kenshin, and I fair sucked at it, but I found the concept interesting all the same. Chapter 4 is up, but I have decided to make a deal with you, Unseen Watcher - you update your fic Ties of Loyalty and I'll keep updating this one! And you're welcome for the free plug. Thanks again for the review.  
  
Vesca: You remind me of someone..... why do I keep getting odd visions of Sailor Moon?...... coffee, anyone?  
  
Yumi-no-baka: Ok, hope you don't get too much homework (I'll assume that's what you're talking about) to keep reading! Thanks for the review!  
  
That seems to be everyone. (Jeez, the intro is almost longer than the chapter.) Thanks for sticking with me on this story guys, your reviews are great, they're all that keep me going in this blistering heat....  
  
__________________________  
  
Servitude  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
Ishii stood at the doorway that night, along with three of the other slavers, looking about as angry as they come. Then again, slavers nearly always looked angry.  
  
"That was a pretty stupid thing you did today, kid. I think it's about time we teach you a few proper lessons."  
  
Kenshin didn't move from where he sat against the wall, knees hugged against his chest. Unarmed, he wasn't any match for even one of the brutes. He could probably dodge them for a while, but in this small room and without a weapon, even he wouldn't be able to dodge them all forever. Maybe if he co-operated, it would be easier on him. Maybe, it was always maybe. He was sick and tired of maybes.  
  
"We've left this alone for long enough." The scar-faced swordsman came and stood right over the young boy, lifting him to his feet by his gi. Kenshin braced himself for another beating; however, nothing could have prepared the young student for what was to come next.  
  
The other slavers gathered around, a predatory gleam in their eyes, a shift in their kis that made the young swordsman gasp in barely suppressed fear. Ishii's expression of anger melted into a leer. Without warning, Ishii tore the tattered blue gi off Kenshin violently, causing the boy to exclaim in surprise. From then on, he struggled, crying out, but fruitlessly as the nightmare truly began.....  
  
****************  
  
Hiko was quickly losing patience. He had been at this for five days, making it nearly a week his pupil had been in the hands of those treacherous beings. He'd resorted to just visiting every brothel in Kyoto, but that was taking forever, as even finding them was hard for a someone who wasn't a local, and then there was the sheer number of them.... he wasn't even terribly sure if his baka deshi was even in Kyoto, he'd just followed the line of gossip that said the slavers that had passed through their area owned a brothel in Kyoto, and gossip was hardly reliable.  
  
He easily thwacked another aspiring pick-pocket in the head, who promptly fell to the ground in a heap, unconscious. Not to mention the numerous petty thieves who seemed to have made it their sole purpose in life to bother him..... and then there was the irritating matter of the recruiting officer from some rebellious faction just on the rise......  
  
Muttering a string of expletives under his breath, he passed an alleyway where he suddenly sensed a man with a strong warrior's ki. Immediately recognising it as not belonging to his student, he paused none-the-less, and turned to look at the shifty-looking man, who was currently lighting a cigarette. Filthy habit, another nuisance of this city.  
  
Then again, so was drinking, but the swordmaster chose not to acknowledge that thought.  
  
Hiko decided to speak first, since the man obviously wanted to say something, but was spending too much time enjoying his cigarette. He didn't have the time to waste. "What is it that you want?"  
  
The man breathed out a puff of smoke, before making something that could be vaguely construed as a smile. "You're looking for someone, correct?"  
  
Not bothering to ask how he knew - it would've been pretty obvious to anyone with two eyes, Hiko simply responded. "Yes. So?"  
  
"You're a swordsman. I saw you take out that little thief. An interesting style you have."  
  
"What about it?" the 13th successor of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu was considering putting this man to the same treatment he'd given the others, but decided against it. A duel wasn't really what he was looking for right now.  
  
"I don't suppose you have a pupil, do you?"  
  
Though his facial expression remained characteristically neutral, Hiko immediately tensed, laying his hand on the hilt of his sword. It was all the answer the other needed.  
  
"There's an odd little red-head, name of Kenshin, at the brothel near here. Two blocks that way, one block to your right."  
  
Hiko was already moving to leave, remembering his manners, or what passed for them, at the last moment. "Thank you."  
  
The other man shrugged it off, "Pff." He walked away, muttering something about 'Aku. Soku. Zan.' or something. Hiko paid no more attention to it, moving as fast as his white mantle would allow in the given directions.  
  
_____________________  
  
Another shorter chapter, sorry! Just so tired... (mutters)........ Coffee, anyone? 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: When I go to Japan, I will buy so much Kenshin merchandise you could be forgiven for thinking that I own it. However, the truth of the matter is, I still won't. It's a cruel world. (Sobs.)  
  
WARNING: Rated R, for almost non-existent yaoi content, implications of rape, and violence. Hmmm, I will choose this point to also warn you about running with nitric acid. If you spill it on you, it hurts. A lot.  
  
Author's note: See Chapter One. No, you don't have to read the whole chapter all over again, just the Author's Note (though if you want to make sense of the rest of the story reading the first chapter is usually a good place to start. Unless, of course, you try and watch Record of Lodoss War, which makes more sense out of order than in.)  
  
Now for my personal favourite part: RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS! (Would it be wrong for me to say that I love you all?):  
  
Misanagi: Yes, that was a short chapter, I'm sorry, hopefully this chapter will make up for it somewhat. Well, Saito doesn't really help Hiko, sorry to the Saito fans but his involvement in the story ended there - it is, after all, primarily a Kenshin and Hiko fic. I'm still paranoid that I've created an anti-climax when Hiko arrives though. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy it all the same....  
  
Crystal: Thanks. Glad to see I've changed your opinion of Saito. I will agree to your request to update soon, kind of because I have to now - I want to get this fic finished before I go to Japan, thus not leaving you all in the lurch. (Yes! I'm going to Japan! How kakkoii is that?! Oh, I'm going to America too, but Japan! Hopefully I'll come back all inspired with new ideas for new fics.)  
  
Emiri-chan: Wow, a new reviewer! Welcome on board. Yes, everyone's been bugging me about delivering Tenchuu and this is the chapter in which I deliver it. Though I will say I still think it's kind of quick and anti- climax for you all, at least you won't have to commit hara-kiri (or senpuku for that matter). I'm guessing you're another Saito fan. Wow, there's like an army of you people out there.  
  
Crazy Girl Person: Yes, they are nasty. But interestingly, for those interested in Japanese history, it wasn't that uncommon for samurai to use young boys as well as girls as prostitutes, was pretty accepted in fact (not that rape is, of course, that's what makes these guys so nasty, thus no one will care if I kill them off gruesomely). Actually, learning that was kind of what gave me the idea for the fic to begin with. So tada! You all learnt some history! I tried to keep graphic detail down to a minimum, 1. I didn't really want to write that kind of thing graphically, 2. I'm not sure I could, and 3. Didn't want this fic to get kicked off due to NC-17 regulations (whatever that is. We don't have NC-17 rating in Australia.) P.S. Thanks for the coffee! I feel much better!  
  
Heavenly Kami: Wow, ANOTHER new reviewer! Thanks! If you're waiting for more, though, this fic is nearly finished (cries). Glad you got on the bandwagon before it was too late, though. Your praise made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside..  
  
Right, I think that's everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing! This is probably the second last chapter now, and yes, it's longer than the previous one (I'm so sorry about that!). Hope you enjoy!  
  
__________________________  
  
Servitude  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
Kenshin sat, naked and curled into a ball in the corner, desperately trying not to cry. They had taken everything else from him, but they would not take that. They were gone for now, but they would be back, they had come back twice already, and a third time seemed inevitable. Had he been here for a week now? It seemed like a lifetime. Chizu had come with food twice, had tried to comfort him, even talk to him, but in the end just left with a sad look on her face, muttering profuse apologies for getting in the way of his earlier escape attempt.  
  
It had been bad enough to begin with, when they had torn the clothes from him and stripped him of his dignity, and then the hands that had roamed and touched his body roughly feeling him all over in the worst ways, creating the most obscene sensations. They had held him as he had struggled and screamed, hitting him to silence him. He hadn't thought it could get any worse, until.....  
  
The boy squeezed his eyes shut, as if somehow that could shut the pain and the images out of his mind. Even now, the blood was still slick on his legs from the most recent attack, and his body ached in ways it never had even with his master's training. He'd tried to cover himself with his clothes once they had gone, but the next time they had returned they had just ripped them off again, and now the young redhead didn't even bother, even as he sat there, shivering.  
  
He understood, now. He understood far more than he ever wanted to.  
  
Kenshin tried to shrink even further into the corner, as if the shadows of the dark room would protect him. He was exhausted, in pain, and once again starving. The spark of hope in his eyes, the light of fierce determination, hadn't quite gone out, but it was becoming dangerously dim. Twice, he had tried to escape, and both times was thwarted by Ishii. Kenshin knew that if he didn't succeed on the third time.....  
  
****************************  
  
Hiko didn't waste time with pleasantries. It was easy enough to gain entrance into such places - they naturally assumed he was a customer. Then came the task of avoiding the various geisha who wanted his attentions, making his way back to the area where the less willing workers would have been held. Stretching out with his senses, he sensed several strong ki around him, most, he assumed, belonging to samurai who were here as customers. He pushed the limit further, when he felt a more familiar presence nearby.... yet it wasn't quite what it should have been. It was enough though, for 13th successor of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu to identify his pupil. The tip-off was correct, after all.  
  
Moving directly in that direction, hand at the ready on the hilt of his sword, Hiko made his way purposefully towards the room with one man standing guard. His baka deshi was in there, all right. The kid mightn't have been that strong, but he was a wily little rodent, and just putting a lock on the door wouldn't keep him from causing havoc.  
  
He moved to enter, but the guard saw him and stepped in front of him. "Hey, no one's allowed in-"  
  
Since he hadn't given the man the chance to run away and or surrender, Hiko settled for giving him the same treatment he'd given all the pickpockets he'd come across thus far. The guard collapsed unceremoniously into a heap on the floor. There'd be a lot of headaches around here in the morning..... Unlocking the door, he pushed it open into a dark room. It looked almost empty, but the flash of his pupil's flame-red hair in the corner gave him away. Moving closer to where his student's petite form sat, naked and curled into a ball in the corner, shaking from the cold and shrinking away from the light, Hiko felt rage boil in his veins. They didn't....  
  
Seeing the boy's torn blue gi several metres away, and the blood on the ground, though, confirmed his every horror that they did. He growled low in his throat. No one messed with his pupil like this. These scum would pay dearly.  
  
First things first, though. Stepping into the cell, Hiko picked up the remains of the clothes and threw them to the shivering boy. When the cloth landed on him, Kenshin looked up, at last noticing the overpowering, yet familiar ki.  
  
"Shishou...?" he croaked, almost not daring to believe.  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
Kenshin barely managed to stifle a groan as he pushed himself to his feet, trying to dress himself in the tattered remains of his clothes. It really wasn't enough, but he managed to accommodate at least basic modesty. He tried not to think of what it meant for his master to see him like that, he'd endured all the humiliation any boy, no matter how spirited, could withstand within that time. He'd deal with the grumpy swordmaster's taunts later. Hiko then threw him his katana he'd carried all the way to Kyoto with him. Kenshin barely caught it, looking at it almost as if it were alien to him.  
  
"We're leaving, come on."  
  
The red-haired boy lurched towards the doorway unsteadily, Hiko unsheathing his own katana as he led the way. The boy's eyes were glazed, the normal ferocity and defiance drained to a mere whisper of its former self, sending shivers down the swordmaster's back as his baka deshi's face showed less expression than even his own. Uneasiness was once again quickly replaced by fiery rage, though, as Hiko spotted the first of the vile slavers. The mercy he had previously displayed stopped here.  
  
The first two slavers, who had come to investigate their unconscious comrade, almost didn't notice the enraged swordmaster until he was already upon them. However, Hiko didn't choose to slay them immediately. Flipping his blade, he swiftly rained a hail of blows against the two slavers, who staggered back from the onslaught, sorely wounded and already whimpering. He didn't stop his fluid movement until they were both crouched on the floor, cowering and feebly attempting to ward of his sword with their arms, utter fear plastered on their faces. The idiots were either too stupid to call for help, or too afraid.  
  
Hiko Seijuuro muttered only loudly enough for the two of them to hear, "Experience the pain you put others through for yourselves." He then turned his back and proceeded to walk away, Kenshin remaining standing dully at the sidelines, watching with a sort of detached curiosity. Seeing an opportunity, the two battered slavers grabbed their own swords and rushed the swordmaster from behind despite their many bruises, but Hiko whirled, flipped his blade back to the sharp edge, and cut the two down within a single breath. What fools, throwing their admittedly worthless lives away like that. Flicking the blood off the blade casually, he continued walking calmly through the hallways of the brothel, expression belying none of his emotion, Kenshin trailing him like a shadow.  
  
Hiko cleared a path, ignoring the customers who were more than willing to let the large man do as he wished, though it wasn't long until the next of the slavers spotted the following pale Kenshin and sounded the alarm. His voice died halfway through his yell, silenced by Hiko's sword through his throat, but it was enough to bring the rest of them scrambling with their own katana.  
  
The 13th successor of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu waited patiently as they gathered their courage and rushed them with their swords held recklessly high. Cries of battle were quickly replaced by cries of surprise and intense pain as the swordsmaster cleaved his way through any opposition, struggling to restrain the urge to snarl as his blood boiled with the anger at what these monsters had done. He could have dispatched them all in a matter of seconds, but he desisted, severing limbs and wounding them so that they would feel pain. They deserved to feel pain; a quick death was not something that so-called men such as these deserved. He paused for a moment, wanting to wait for a time before he put the rest of the miserable fiends out of their misery.  
  
Calling only enough self-restraint to avoid any innocents getting injured in the way, Hiko looked back just once, briefly, to make sure his apprentice was keeping up with him as he cleaved his way through the remains of the bastards. The boy was staggering, to be sure, but had his katana out ready to defend himself if the need be, though he didn't expect that the kid, in his condition, would be able to do much beyond that.  
  
Hiko Seijuuro, when he returned his gaze forward, though, was thoroughly displeased to find one of the larger slavers, only just arriving on the scene, with an ugly scar running done the entire right side of his face, was holding his sword to a dark-haired girl's throat; unbeknownst to the swordmaster the second time the dirty trick had been pulled. Frowning, not wanting to involve any innocents, he temporarily lowered his sword, though didn't sheathe it. He studied the man briefly, attempting to gauge if there was any way to kill the man without the loss of the woman's life. Without the giant white mantle restricting his movement, he might've been fast enough to reach him before he could've reacted, but he wasn't sure if he was as willing to bet someone's life on it.  
  
Ishii all but yelled, causing the once-again compromised Chizu to wince, at the larger swordsman. "Don't move or the girl gets it! Someone, get the kid!" Ishii paused in surprise when he saw that the young boy was no longer standing behind the tall man's white mantle.  
  
Jerking his sword away from Chizu at the last minute in order to defend himself, Ishii only heard, rather than saw, the boy come from above him.  
  
"RYU-TSU-SEN!"  
  
Kenshin landed on the ground, blood dripping off his sword, breath heavy, eyes flashing amber with hatred as he turned to see the offending samurai collapse to the ground, Chizu jerking away in horror, unharmed. His shoulders shook from the effort, ignoring the yells of fright from the remaining surviving slavers, and on-looking guests as he observed the results of a perfect Ryu-Tsu-Sen. He sheathed his sword, world swimming before his eyes as he weaved on his feet. First, though, he turned to Chizu, trying to smile. "Now, Chizu-dono, you can be free as well." His eyes rolled back into head as he swayed again.  
  
Hiko swept in and caught his student before he could fall to the ground. Picking him up and casting an icy glare around at the observers to detract any from even the idea of following, the sword master paused only to at least wound all the remaining standing slavers, then purposefully made his way out of the brothel, baka deshi in arms, leaving a trail of what could only be described as absolute destruction behind him. Chizu, and several other slaves, waited until they were gone, then ran for the exit, making sure to head in a different direction than the two frightening swordsmen. Hiko glanced down at his unconscious pupil, frightfully small and light in his arms, and permitted himself the smallest of smiles. At last, he could get out of this accursed city and back to the tranquillity of their mountain. He'd ream his baka deshi out for not escaping on his own later. 


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: You know what? I DO own Kenshin! (Although I have to share him Misanagi.) So screw you, Mr. Disclaimer!  
  
Sinnatious adds, after seeing angry lawyers and FF.net reps waving scary- looking documents at her - 'It was a JOKE! That's right a JOKE! Ahahahah ha ha .... hn.' (Slinks away casually.)  
  
WARNING: Rated R, even though it might be more PG-13 but I wanted to be safe for very slight yaoi content, implications of rape, and violence. And for my next word of wisdom, I warn you against falling asleep in lectures. It's immensely embarrassing when you go to sleep during Japanese History and wake up in International Business. You'd thing someone would wake you up, but nooooooo. Not even the lecturer chooses to take pity on you.  
  
Author's Note: Read all the other author's notes in other chapters. They all say pretty much the same thing, so I won't waste your time by saying it again. Well, I will add something to this one, sorry about the wait on this chapter, I have a good excuse, but none of you would believe me if I told you, so we'll just leave it there. I just make the epilogue REALLY long, to compensate.  
  
Now, for the final (sniff) response to reviewers!:  
  
Vesca: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! (Grovels). But hey, you were warned that I wasn't going to be nice to Kenshin. After all, what kind of fic would it be if everyone was happy and pranced around and all was right with the world? For one, it wouldn't even be Kenshin! Maybe I should have classified it as angst. I'm glad you were satisfied with Hiko's rescue, though, that I am. Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Misanagi: Thanks (again). I tried to make a longer chapter to make up for the shorter one - it's just so hard to find a good stopping place! Yes, sadly, this fic is ending - this is the epilogue of sorts, I wanted to make this fic longer but tragically external forces are at work and I figured I would be doing you all a favour by wrapping it up like so. The delay it took in getting out this chapter is a mere taste of the hiatus it would have taken at a later date. Your praise makes me blush! (blushes.) I'm glad my fic brought some joy into your life.  
  
Crazy Girl Person: Yeah, it was a pretty whacked up time period, that it was. And here we are thinking the Dark Ages are bad. Come to think of it, if we want a social commentary, things in the past fifty years haven't been that great either.... That's fully right, what goes around comes around, and I hope everyone was happy with the fate of the vile scum! (I tell you, killing off bad characters in stories does wonders for anger control, and your mood. Try it some time.) Thanks for your great review.  
  
Crystal: Well, I suppose Hiko is kind of mean.... but I'm struggling to keep these people more-or-less in character, it'd be a bit weird if Hiko got all soft all of a sudden. I mean, I made him smile! (albeit not much). I've already compromised his integrity! Ack! (Runs and hides.)  
  
Yumi-no-baka: Yeah, it could have been better longer. But as I explained in response to Misanagi, external forces were at play and I preferred to keep in short and completed rather than long and forever unfinished. You'll have to give me the address of that site where you host your fics. Damn ff.net regulations......  
  
Sailor Gotard: It never ceases to amaze me how many Sailor Moon fans are also Kenshin fans.. thanks for the review, imagine getting a new reviewer this late in the game! Glad you liked the angst, I guess in the end it wound up being more of an angst fic than anything else. I'm not really continuing, this is the final chapter, the epilogue if you will, though I am considering writing a sequel of sorts, or at least another Kenshin/Hiko fic in the same time period.  
  
Well, I think that's everyone, thanks for the reviews. Big news! It's the last chapter! Thanks so much to all those who reviewed regularly (Misanagi, Crazy Girl Person, Crystal, Yumi-no-baka, Vesca, etc etc., I love you all!) and even those who didn't review so regularly, I thank you from the deepest corners of my heart for your imput and I hope you enjoyed the ride. I'll no doubt be back (one day....) with more fics (hopefully more Kenshin and Hiko ones) and with a little luck will run into you all then! Good luck everyone! (Waves a white hankie in feeble imitation of departing boat.... someone mistakes it for surrender and rushes in, takes prisoner, dragging Sinnatious away yelling 'give me liberty or give me death!') P.S. Did I mention thanks?  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
Servitude  
  
Epilogue  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Hiko carried Kenshin all the way back from Kyoto to their mountain. The boy woke up only once, looked around blearily, and once certain of his master's presence and consequent safety, fell directly back to sleep. He didn't wake again until Hiko forced him awake back at their hut to feed him. As hungry as his baka deshi obviously was, he seemed to have difficulty in stomaching the food, throwing up multiple times, the 13th successor of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu showing uncharactertistic patience for his student, letting him sleep and waking him periodically to give him food and water. After a day, he cleaned the boy, laid him to bed once again, and waited for his physical wounds to heal. The kid deserved a break.  
  
It took some time, but once his baka deshi had recuperated enough, Hiko sat him down and made him tell him everything that happened. Kenshin was clearly reluctant, but soon stuttered out his account of all that transpired since his master left him practicing the Ryu-Tsui-Sen right up until his Shishou broke into the brothel and found him in that room as he was. The small red-head's face burned with shame and his features were contorted with remembered agony, but to the elder's surprise he did not cry once. Once the account was finished, Hiko was satisfied once again at the boy's resilience - as many times as he questioned it, he knew he had chosen his successor well.  
  
After that, by unposken agreement neither mentioned it in conversation again. It was two weeks after that conversation, the night after he had begun to teach Kenshin the Do-Ryu-Sen, that Hiko Seijuuro found himself waking up on the floor.  
  
The swordsmaster opened his eyes grumpily, surprised to find himself sitting up against the wall, with blanket draped loosely over him - as Winter was approaching, even his white mantle wasn't enough for the night. Noting the empty jug of sake on the ground nearby, he remembered that he hadn't been sleeping too well for the last few nights for some reason, and had drunk more than usual in the hopes of stemming the problem. He must have overestimated, drunk too much, if that was at all possible, and passed out. In front of his baka deshi, no less. How embarrassing. Taking care of the kid had made him soft.  
  
Groaning as he noticed the blanket, he realised that his pupil must have tried to put him to bed, but in their drastic comparison of weight couldn't handle his size so settled for propping him up against the wall and covering him with a blanket. Was he supposed to be grateful or not? This was a perplexing new problem for him to deal with.  
  
Standing up, noticing the lightening of the sky on the horizon that indicated the sun would soon rise, Hiko habitually cast a glance to his student's futon, surprised to find it empty. Usually the kid protested mightily to getting up before the sunrise, then frequently until long after. Given what had resulted the last instance that had occurred, he stood and quickly scanned the nearby area for his pupil's sharp ki. Sure enough, it was just outside. What was his baka deshi doing out this time of night? He hadn't taken advantage of his drunken unconsciousness and snuck out, had he? He'd have to spend the entire week outside in the cold for something like that, had the kid learned nothing from his recent ordeals?  
  
Growling to himself, he straightened his clothes and purposefully made his way outside. To his surprise - another sign that he was getting soft, if he was still getting surprised by anything - the boy was sitting outside in the cold, katana in lap, wide awake. It looked as though he had been there for some time.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, baka?" Hiko barked out. Kenshin jumped in fright at the sound of his master's voice - the kid must have been really out of it not to notice his approach, even if he wasn't paying attention the boy had hearing like a hawk and his infuriating white mantle didn't exactly let him move quietly.  
  
"Ah, Shishou, you're awake early," he said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand in an embarrassed gesture.  
  
"You even more so, I see. Don't avoid the question," he retorted.  
  
As expressionless as the kid had seemed lately, it didn't take a master of the Hiten Mitsuryugi style to notice his hedginess. Finally, knowing that there was no way to trick his wily old Shishou, Kenshin exhaled, and admitted in a small voice. "I have been having difficulty sleeping."  
  
Kenshin waited for the derisive laugh. Great, now his Shishou would most likely make fun of the little kid that still woke up at night from nightmares. At least he didn't cry out like he used to. So strange, that the nightmares in which he was completely silent, he woke up screaming, and those in which he yelled himself hoarse he woke up in nothing more than a state of terror and a cold sweat.  
  
No reprimand or taunting was to come, though. Hiko frowned, considering this new information. It was obviously implied that the kid was having nightmares, of what there was no question. They must have been bad, because he was logically concluding that his own recent restlessness was the result of his student's own terrified ki alerting him from his sleep. He wouldn't have noticed, though, since his baka deshi had been completely silent otherwise. Just as soon as he had the kid figured out, something else would be revealed. Lately, he felt as if he didn't know his apprentice anymore, who now never complained when he pushed him especially hard, and who had stopped being so consistently clumsy. Most disturbing off all were the flecks of angry yellow amber in his pupil's eyes whenever they were training. The boy had been changed from the ordeal. The question was, for the better, or for worse?  
  
There wasn't anything he could do in the long run. Moving to return inside to fetch his own katana, Hiko said, "Well, since you're up, we'll just start training earlier. You wanted to get some more height on your jumps, didn't you? The only way is to practice."  
  
Perplexed, but vaguely grateful at his Shishou's lack of comment, Kenshin stood and waited for the man to lead the way to whatever clearing they would be training in today.  
  
****************  
  
Kenshin was breathing heavily after being beaten back by Hiko for what had to be the hundreth time. Determination drove him on, though, as he attacked again, only to fall back into the stream. At least the water cushioned his blow somewhat.  
  
"You're still trying to swing too much with your arms. Use the strength in your hips. Has nothing I taught you sunk in?" his Shishou arrogantly proclaimed.  
  
Briefly the young red-head wondered if his Shishou's master had either put up with this arrogance or taught it to him. Casting the thought aside - distraction could be fatal even in training, though Hiko was too skilled to hurt him TOO terribly - Kenshin focused once again on his approach. However, he paused when the larger man lowered his sword; was he taunting him? An instant, later, though, he noticed the flicker of a nearby ki, and followed suite. The secretive old hermit had always made it quite clear that training was a private matter.  
  
The two sheathed their katana simtaneously and made way towards the ki, Kenshin respectfully following behind his master. If nothing ese, he was grateful for the distraction and thus break - his fear in going to sleep had meant that over the past week or so he'd only really been getting enough sleep to be functional enough so that his master wouldn't notice.  
  
As they neared, he noticed it was only a single ki, much to his surprise, though no doubt the old drunkard already knew that. Said old drunkard stopped abruptly in front of him, nearly casuing Kenshin to run into his white mantle. He couldn't read his thoughts, now, could he? He was beginning to suspect it.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Hiko's voice was cold as ice - Kenshin had never noticed the slight difference in tones that his master used with strangers and then with himself until recently.  
  
"Ano, sumimasen.." a female voice said hesitantly.  
  
Sensing a familiar pattern to the ki, he peered around his master's large mantle. Kenshin was beginning to question the Hiten Mitsuryugi's style of predicting things when he found himself surprised once again. "Chizu- dono!"  
  
His Shishou turned to regard him. "You know this person?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Aaa. She was another of the slaves I told you about." He turned his violet eyes on the older woman curiously, to see how she was fairing now. If it hadn't been for her ki, he might not have recognised her - there was a glow to her cheeks and a shine to her hair and dark eyes that hadn't been there before. Nothing dramatic had changed, other than a new kimono, but she still looked so different. This couldn't possibly be the sour-faced woman who had scorned him upon capture and then later brought him food.  
  
Chizu seemed relieved to see him; as grateful as she was to the larger swordsman, his demeanour was less than friendly and even though Kenshin had been a little scary when he was escaping, he hadn't caused the sheer volume of destruction the other had. She bowed deeply. "I suppose I was wrong when I doubted you as a swordsman. I came only to thank you for giving me the opportunity to be free."  
  
She eyed him thoughtfully, noticing the dark rings under his eyes and that though his words were happy, his forced smile had a pinched look different to that when he had first arrived. "You don't seem to be faring too well yourself."  
  
"I am free now, that is enough," Kenshin was surprised by the sudden hardness of his voice, not unlike that of his Shishou's. The dark-haired woman nodded in understanding, knowing not to press the subject. It was to be expected.  
  
She offered out her package, which Hiko took in his place, as expected of the older swordsman. The gleam in the older man's eyes assured his apprentice that it must have been expensive sake; he had a sense sixth for it that rivalled Hiten Mitsuryugi's teachings. Chizu continued, as if Kenshin had said nothing more, "I have managed to get a job at one of the local farms, the lifestyle is quite a bit more agreeable. I'll be living in the village if you ever want to visit. This is a small token of thanks."  
  
Given that he couldn't trust his master to display any sort of manners, Kenshin bowed deeply. "Douitashimashite. No thanks was necessary."  
  
Smiling briefly, the dark-haired woman turned and left their mountain the way she had come. Hiko watched her go, then noted the vaguely troubled expression on his baka deshi's face. If he knew his apprentice, he would have been pleased for her happiness, but that had been one too many concrete reminder of what he had endured. Hiko regarded the wrapped package - containing, he knew, good sake, and lots of it - thoughtfully.  
  
Turning, and barking out a harsh, "Baka! Hurry up! We have training left today!", Hiko turned and led the way back to the stream, making certain to store the sake safely first.  
  
******************  
  
That evening, Kenshin completed his dinner, already dreading the night to come, hoping that his Shishou hadn't remembered their conversation earlier that morning and thus wouldn't make any comments. Carefully washing his and his Shishou's bowls, he felt his master enter the room and sit at the table again. He already knew what the old man was doing - he hadn't expected it would take him long to get into Chizu's sake.  
  
"Oi, baka deshi!"  
  
Surprised - Shishou usually didn't address him when he was drinking, unless he had drunk too much which was a rare occasion, given how much sake that required - Kenshin turned. "What is it?"  
  
Hiko indicated the chair, which a perplexed Kenshin sat in. Taking a spare cup, Hiko filled it with the sake and placed it in front of them.  
  
"I think you're old enough to understand what I meant, now."  
  
It seemed like an odd time for the gesture, especially given how many months ago it had been that Hiko had lectured him on sake under the moon. Still, the boy was reluctant - he had learned a thing or two in a brothel, one thing of which was that he was probably too young to be drinking sake. Still, if his Shishou insisted..  
  
"I insist," Hiko said flatly.  
  
Startled, Kenshin picked up the cup hurriedly. Maybe his Shishou really COULD read his mind. Trying to be bold, he sipped it... and made a face. "It tastes disgusting. It's far too bitter."  
  
Hiko frowned at that comment. It was worse than he thought. Waving a hand, he topped up the cup. "It gets better the more you drink. Consider this part of your training. Drink up."  
  
Kenshin looked ill at the thought, but his master must have a good reason if he wanted him to drink sake. Perhaps it was an endurance of the taste buds. He didn't understand how his master could drink this stuff if it all tasted like this. His respect for his Shishou's drinking habits shot up several notches.  
  
Once he was finished the first cup, Hiko poured him another, then another. He really didn't have any clue what was a regular amount of sake to drink. Hiko, however, guessed that the kid, with his size and first time drinking, wouldn't hold long enough to even get giddy. The boy's eyes were already becoming glazed and disorientated. Another couple of cups, and Kenshin was out cold, flaming red hair splayed across the table.  
  
Hiko continued to finish his last cup of sake, not showing much difference in demeanour to his first. Standing, he picked up the light red-head in his arms and carried him to his bed, laying him down, removing his katana, and covering him with a blanket. His baka deshi certainly couldn't hold his drink. He'd have to work on that some time. But for now, the kid wouldn't be woken by anything, much less any dreams, after all that sake.  
  
Hiko Seijuuro doused the last of the lights and made his own way to his own bed. The kid would have a hangover the next day. He'd probably have to hold off for a while on teaching him the Do-Ryu-Sen. Still, it should be an amusing morning.  
  
__________________  
  
That's the end of this fic. Thank you all for reading! 


End file.
